You Answered With a Simple
by gotta.find.you J O N A S
Summary: When Mitchie leaves CampRock, things start to change, and she starts to have strong feelings for Shane. Will he feel the same way? Smitchie
1. Dont Wanna Go Through The Motions

As Mitchie packed her bags, she ran across her song book. She held it in the air and smiled at it. She was about to get back on her Mom's catering bus and leave all her dreams behind at CampRock. The sweet smell of the forrest air, the cool feeling of the water agianst your skin, the crowds of people listening to you and only you in your moment underneath the spotlight and, the feeling of friendship and love from the people you care about the most. Those are the things you leave when you go back home. But Mitchie knew she would soon get all those things again. After all, it was CampRock, wasn't it?

As Mitchie stuffed her song book in her bag, she heard the sound of feet walking across the hardwood floor. She turned around to see Kaitlyn standing in the doorway. "I see you're packing." Kaitlyn said and pointed to Mitchie's bag on the bed. "Yeah... and you?" Mitchie asked with a frown appearing over her face. Kaitlyn walked over to the bed by Mitchie before saying a word. "I'm gonna miss you kid!" Kaitlyn said with a smile. "Me too." Mitchie said and hugged Kaitlyn tighly. As Mitchie let go, she pulled a napkin from her pocket. "Here." she said and handed it to Kaitlyn. "What's this for?" Kaitlyn asked with confusion on her petite face. "Kaitlyn, I want us to stay friends," Mitchie said as Kaitlyn unfolded the napkin. "And I want us to always remember each other." she continued. Kaitlyn was shocked by what she saw. "Mitchie, it's beautiful. Are you sure?" she asked the brown eye'd beauty. Mitchie nodded and said, "Best Friends Forever?". Kaitlyn nodded back, "BFF's" they smiled and hugged one last time before parting. They weren't going to see each other for a whole year. That's a lot of sepreation for BFF's.

As Kaitlyn left the room and they waved their last goodbyes, Mitchie suddenly felt different. Like she wasn't herself anymore. She felt scared and worried, worried that someone might leave without saying goodbye. She quickly raced out of her cabbin and down the wooden stairs. Looking at every face, movement, step. Then she knew. The one person she hadn't said goodbye to. As she ran over to the long black limo parked right outside of the camp entry, she heard him, laughing and talking. She felt a huge smile play on her face and walked over to the door with the window half open. "Shane," he looked as soon as he heard her sweet voice. "I thought I'd never get to say goodbye." she told him and backed away from the door to let him step out. "Me either." he said and smiled. She laughed, "So, are you coming back next year? 'Cause it would sure be lonely without you." Mitchie said and stared into his gorgeous brown eyes. "How'd you know?" he said and they laughed. "See ya Mitchie." he said and kissed her cheek. She watched him step back into the car and leave. "Bye Shane." she said back walked away.

When she got back up to her cabbin, Connie was in the room packing her belongings in a douffle bag. "Hey sweetie, you ready?" Connie asked her daughter. Mitchie sat down on the bed. "No." Connie walked over to the bed and sat down next to Mitchie. "What's wrong?" she pulled the hair away from Mitchie's face and lifted her head. "Have you ever felt like something is missing?" Mitchie asked. "Is this about Shane?" Connie asked. Mitchie looked at her mother and Connie knew that's what it was. "Honey, You are a wonderful person, and if Shane can't see that, then he's not worth it." Connie told her. "Uh, well I didn't say he didn't, I just said that well, I think I like him." Mitchie explained. Connie wrapped her arms around Mitchie and gave her a hug. "Mitchie Torres, if you really do like him, then you should tell him." Connie suggested. "Really?" she nodded. "That's the only way you'll ever know." Connie said, "Now let's get going. We have to be home by 3 'o clock." Mitchie nodded and they finished packing. In five hours, they would be back home.


	2. Everything Changes

When Mitchie and Connie arrived back home, things didn't feel the same. The way the wind hit your skin in the afternoon was gone, the tree's that shaded the front of the neighbour's house were gone, and the grass in the front yard that was once green was now a sickly yellow. "Mom, wasn't Dad supposed to water the lawn?" Mitchie asked Connie. She nodded and said, "Where is your father?" Mitchie shrugged and they walked into the house. "Honey?" Connie yelled. But when she saw her husband sleeping on the couch, she smiled. "I found him." Connie said to Mitchie and walked over to the couch to wake him up. While Connie did that, Mitchie went upstairs and into her bedroom.

As she walked in she started quitely singing the song that she recently sang at the end of Final Jam, and that was "This Is Me". The one she sang with Shane Gray on stage in front of at least 200 people. But Mitchie didn't care about the people in the audience at that moment, the only thing that was on her mind was Shane. She had been feeling very different since they got home. Her room didn't even feel the same. It felt smaller and darker. She sat down on the bed with her phone in hand and looked at Shanes name on the screen. He gave her his number after Final Jam. She felt much closer to him after that, and now she didn't want to be away from him.

She rubbed her hand across her forehead and tried to think for a minute. Okay, Maybe she should go to Shane's house and tell him everything. Maybe Shane would feel the same way, or maybe he'd just rather be friends. But there was only one problem with that plan, Mitchie had no idea where Shane lived (he had to keep that a secret because of his fans wanting to come over and kiss him), and he probably wasn't home since he and the rest of ConnectThree were working on a new album. Mitchie layed back on the bed and stared at her ceiling. Was there really anyway she could get ahold of him for five minutes? Obviously not any time soon.

Mitchie turned when she heard a knock on the door. It opened at Connie's head popped in. "Dinner will be ready soon." "Okay." Mitchie said. Connie arched her eyebrows and stepped in. "Is everything ok?" she asked. "Mom, I don't know what to do. Shane has constantly been on my mind, and I just keep feeling worse than before." Mitchie explained. Connie walked in further and sat down on the bed. "Honey, I want you to call Shane right now and tell him. But tell him to meet you somewhere you can both be alone." Connie told her. Mitchie looked up at her mother, "Do you really think it will work?" she questioned her mother. "Trust me, I'm your Mom." Connie said and smiled. Mitchie smiled back and hugged her. "Thanks Mom." Connie stood up and walked out of the room.

Mitchie took a deep breath and pressed send on her phone. She put it up to her ear and let it ring. Then the ringing stopped. "Hello?" The framiliar voice peered through the phone. "Hi Shane." Mitchie said and bit her lip. "Hey Mitchie, what's up?" Shane asked with a cheerful tone. "Um, I need to talk to you, somewhere we can be alone." she said. "Uh sure. Where at?" he asked. "Meet me at the park in 20 minutes." "Okay. I'll be there. Bye." Shane said and hung up. She stood up and walked over to the closet. She had to change her outfit, since she wore it the whole ride home. When she found what she wanted, she ran into the bathroom to freshen up and change.


	3. Whats It Gonna Be?

After she was done brushing her teeth a hair, she put on a little lip gloss, fixed her eye shadow and headed into her bedroom to change. Once Mitchie was fully dressed, she looked in the mirror to check her outfit. She took a deep breath, "Here I go." she said to her reflection and walked out of her room. When Mitchie walked down the stairs, she was greeted by her mother. "Good luck!" Connie said. Mitchie smiled and said, "Thanks Mom." Connie gave her a hug and she continued to walk out the door.

As she walked down the sidewalk that lead to the park, Mitchie thought about Shane. She loved the way his eye's sparkled in the sunlight, the way his hair layed across his face, the way his smile made you smile even if you were having a bad day, and the way his voice melted her heart. Shane gave Mitchie so much, and he didn't even know it.

All of a sudden, Mitchie was stopped by one of her neighbours, Mrs. Dwelling. "Hi Mitchie! Welcome home. " she said in an upbeat voice. "Hi Mrs. Dwelling." Mitchie smiled at her. "How was CampRock?" Mrs. Dwelling asked. "Good, thanks for asking." Mitchie said. "Good, good, good. Hey, why dont you come over for a snack?" she asked the brown beauty. "Oh, no thanks Mrs. Dwelling, I have to be somewhere. Maybe another time?" Mitchie only had 10 minutes. "Of course! Have fun." Mrs. Dwelling said with a smile and Mitchie walked off.

As she continued her walk, she noticed two little kids running around, playing in the water. She laughed. Summer wasn't going to last much longer. School was only three weeks away. Mitchie sighed and looked at the ground. She saw a rock and started kicking it. Everytime she took a step, the rock was kicked just a little more. That made her think of how much closer she was to the park.

Once Mitchie saw the entrance for the park, she stopped in her tracks. She felt her heart racing. How was she going to tell him? She took a deep breath and entered the park. Once inside, Mitchie was surrounded by trees. The gardeners really made the park look beautiful, even though there wasn't a lot of room for beauty.

Mitchie looked away from the trees and flowers to see Shane sitting on a bench near a fountain with his elbows resting on his knees and his eyes looking at the ground. She bit her lip and walked over to where he was. "Hi Shane." Mitchie said and sat down beside him. "Mitchie." Shane said with a huge smile. "How are you?" she asked. "I'm doing ok." he said and she nodded. "Hey, I wrote a song and I wanted you to hear it." Shane said and picked his guitar from the ground.

_**verse 1**_

_I love it when you smile_

_I can see it from a mile_

_Of where I'm standing_

_I love to see your face_

_When I am in your place_

_Your always loving_

_To the people who love and care for you_

_And the ones who dont even want to_

_Yeah thats why I say..._

_**chorus**_

_If you weren't around _

_I dont know where I'd be_

_If you didn't excist_

_I dont think I'd be me_

_Whatever you do_

_Wherever you go_

_If you weren't here_

_I'd be alone..._

_**verse 2**_

_You and I are cool_

_Thats why the people drool_

_Over our coolness_

_We listen to our song_

_And sing it all night long_

_It's over whelming_

_All the people who love and care for you_

_And the ones who dont even want to_

_Yeah thats what I'm gonna say..._

_**chorus**_

_Ohh... this dont make sence_

_Why aren't you here?_

_I need you to be around_

_Yeah... forever... forever... yeah_

_**chorus**_

_If you weren't around _

_I dont know where I'd be (where would I'd be?)_

_If you didn't excist_

_I dont think I'd be me (I wouldn't be me)_

_Whatever you do_

_Wherever you go_

_I just want you to know_

_If you weren't here (If you weren't here)_

_I'd be alone...alone_

Shane stopped singing and looked at Mitchie. "So, what'd you think?" he asked her. "Shane, that was amazing!" Mitchie was amazed by the song Shane had just preformed. "Thanks." he said. "So, what was it you were going to ask me?" Shane asked. "Um, Shane... I-I don't know how to say this but, I think... I-I love you." Mitchie struggled to say. Shane just sat there, eyes pointed at Mitchie's. "Shane, if you don't feel the same way, then just tell me, please!" Mitchie said and tears started pouring from her eyes. "Mitchie, if you hadn't noticed, that song was about you." He stated. "And, so was _Gotta Find You_, and, everything's about you." Shane said. Mitchie wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked at Shane. "Really?" she asked. Shane nodded and smiled. _"You're you voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing. I need to find you, I gotta find you." _Shane sang a line from_ Gotta Find You. _Shane stopped singing and said, "Mitchie, I love you." Mitchie hugged him and they kissed.


End file.
